nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Ai
Ai (アイ Ai), also known as "Plane Crasher Imina" (李美兒 Imina) is X's partner in crime in the manga. She appears once in the anime, but is left out after that for some reason. Overview Character Ai is cool, collected and precise. She rarely shows any emotion, but because of this she can stay calm in most situations and isn't afraid of being close to X. Ai's relationship with X changes daily, ranging from him being her master, child, sibling, friend or lover, implying they had something bigger going on, but unfortunately hampered by X's memory problems. Yako describes their relationship as X being the evil idiot figure and Ai being the serious foil. As X's partner in crime, Ai handles most of the cleaning up at the crime scenes. She is the one who enforces X's reputation as a Phantom Thief (kaitou) by getting him to take at least one ornament from the crime scene. X finds this rather troublesome though and usually grabs the closest thing available to pass to Ai. Because of this, Ai states her house has been piling up with B-grade goods, though she had an extremely rare handkerchief among the goods stolen. Ai also acts as a secretary for X, managing most of his "appointments" and doing research on whatever X plans to do. For example, she made the necessary calculations and gave X the instructions on how to absorb HAL II. Ai is apparently very intelligent and skillful in any field. Motive Ai's motive for following X is unclear, though she has stated she was interested in X's origins and real identity and was willing to be killed by X once she discovers it. History Ai was previously a plane bomber who went by the name of Plane Crasher Imina. She was notorious for bombing planes during flights but the authorities could not catch her due to her elusiveness. During her time as Imina, she worked for a bigger group of people and continued her job feeling the limitations of humans, wanting to go on through life without worrying about those limits. She encounters X for the first time on a flight to San Fransisco, and while surprised, she quickly grew attracted to his nature. After getting off the plane, she learns her higher-ups had planned to doublecross her to use her as a gift for the government of the country so that they could start off on a clean slate again. She leaves X to deal with the men, and joins X's side after that. Plot Overview Ai is first seen after X kills off the police officers after the copycat case. She appears again after X's cranetop battle with Neuro, but again doesn't do much. Later in the series, Yako meets Ai while searching for ways to make money. She befriends Yako (though Yako was not aware who Ai worked with) and gives her an elusive handkerchief, helping Yako clear off her debts. Ai returns some time later helping X gain HAL's Eye. Kasai had joined their group by then, but Ai held some suspicion on Kasai's true intentions, and had him out of the group. Ai plays a minor role during Yako's capture, and mostly stays as a background character until X's second defeat to Neuro. After X's defeat, he runs to the top of the building to escape. Ai arrives in a helicopter and helps X get on, but at this moment Andrew Sixson reveals himself as Sicks and kills Ai with a single gunshot to the temple. X becomes too surprised as a result and was easily captured by Sicks. The authorities later collected Ai's body and confirmed she was the Plane Crasher Imina. Near the end of the series, although dead, she played an important factor in making X "come back to him senses"; Yako used X's memories of Ai to remind him of the human emotions he experienced while he was with her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:X’s Gang